A busbar is a rectangular copper bar, adapted for being connected to a power source, performing as a connector through which various relays and circuit breakers can be connected together.
As shown in FIG. 1, the busbar in the prior art comprises three busbar parts and an insulating housing enclosing the busbar parts. Each busbar part comprises a connector base made from electrically conductive materials, and electrically conductive connectors which are integrally formed on one side of the connector base. The connector bases are plugged into the grooves of the housing and are insulated from each other, and the connectors extend out of the housing. The connectors respectively formed on each of the connector bases are arranged in a staggered form, and three adjacent connectors individually formed on a different connector base can be used for being connected with the three-phase plugs of a relay or a circuit breaker. The end portion of the housing is provided with a cap in order to prevent the connector base from slipping out of the housing and prevent current leakage of the connector base. The busbar can generally meet the requirements for confluence, however, when an busbar with an extended length is required, the existing busbar may not meet the requirement as its length is fixed. During practical application process, busbars with different length are needed and should be prepared for different extension scale, not only increasing the cost bust also occupying a larger space, and also wasting materials. On the other hand, in order to plug in a plurality of busbar parts, it is necessary to process the insulating material to obtain a housing shape. Due to the impact of processing art, the temperature resistant capacity of the insulating housing can only reach up to about 70□, while when the busbar is in use, a large amount of heat will be generated due to the current passing through the copper parts, and the housing with such a structure can not resist high temperature, therefore affecting the service life thereof.
Chinese patent CN2658983Y discloses a busbar structure for a switchboard. The busbar is integrally formed, comprising an end body base and a plurality of connectors integrally formed on two sides of the body. Several busbars are arranged in an overlapped manner with connectors of each busbar arranged in a staggered form, and the body of the busbar is coated with an insulating layer. When the length of the busbar body is not adequate for use, the busbar can be used to connect with another busbar by riveting or locking their end portions together, and then used after being coated with an insulating layer. Although the busbars can be assembled to form an extended structure by connecting their end portions together, the connection of their end portions is realized by riveting or locking, which is complex and time-consuming; on the other hand, thus obtained connected busbars need further treatment in order to keep the busbars insulated from each other, and also need further treatment to coat the whole structure of the connected busbars, so it is required to prepare insulating housing with different length, which causes waste of material; besides, the whole assembling procedure is relatively complex.